


No Relation, or, the one about the Lights

by Feather_Burner



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Christmas, Fluffy, Gen, Holidays, Just bros being bros, No Smut, Siblings, and maybe im even funny, cozy feels hopefully, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_Burner/pseuds/Feather_Burner
Summary: Papa II gets festive without trying and Papa III lets him have it.





	No Relation, or, the one about the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> So I started writing this for a friend and it turned out to be a Holiday tale about lights, misunderstandings and two Papas being absolute bros! Basically Papa II is the current papa and Papa III is like his kid brother, papa-in-training. It’s a quick one. Enjoy!

“It’s cold, brother.”

 

“Then go inside.”

 

“But I want to see what you’re doing!”

 

The elder Emeritus said nothing. The younger stood in the doorway, unsure if he wanted to commit to coming outside. He put a tentative boot into the snow, then the other, and, shivering, stood next to his brother. 

“What  _ are _ you doing?”

 

“Watch.” Emeritus II bent down to scoop up the end of a cord- a string of lights, actually. He walked backwards towards the brick building (of which his younger brother had conveniently forgotten to close the door) and plugged the cord into the wall.

 

Emeritus III’s eyes sparkled as the little old church lit up, standing out against the dark. II stepped back and crossed his arms, admiring his handiwork. The lights were all red and green, and punctuated each point of the roof and framed each window nicely.

 

“It looks great!” III said enthusiastically, trying to pull his hat down over his quickly-freezing ears. 

 

The older clergy member frowned despite the compliment. He knew what to do. He took off his scarf- which was dark green, knit, and very  _ very _ long- and wrapped it around his brother’s neck. Not too tight, it sat comfortably on his shoulders, and he snuggled into it as thanks.

 

The two stood there and watched as late birds flitted about the rooftop of this glowing church, which served as Ghost’s home base for now. The lights were new to the fowl too, II guessed, as they didn’t seem quite sure how to react to them.

 

“Why so festive suddenly?” Emeritus III broke the silence.

 

II looked pensively down at the future papa for a moment. Was he insisting that this had a  _ seasonal _ bearing to it? “I don’t see what you mean…”

 

The smaller one laughed. “I dunno, it seems kind of… Christmas-y.”

 

The mention of  _ Christ _ made the older one wince, as if truly in pain (and maybe he was), prompting a soft apology out of III.

 

“You’re mistaken, child. You see, the  _ red _ symbolizes danger- whether welcoming it or warning onlookers against coming nearer- and, typically, it welcomes prostitution… and the green is, well it’s my favourite colour, if I had to pick one.”

 

This caused an even  _ louder _ laugh to erupt from Emeritus III. “Oh, the only thing this is going to  _ welcome _ is carolers! Man, you’ve really screwed up.”

 

“I beg your pardon.”

 

Emeritus III couldn’t believe he had to explain this to his brother, but at the same time, it wasn’t a surprise. Papa II could act so  _ ancient _ and  _ out of touch _ sometimes. So he explained. “This colour combo you so  _ thoughtfully _ picked out is common this time of year. It’s the textbook example of Christmas colours. Don’t know why- but believe me,  _ it is _ . It’s everywhere: in my school, in houses, stores…” He counted them off on gloved fingers.

 

A smile tugged at the corners of the elder papa’s mouth.  _ Ah. _ So he’d fucked this up royally, then. So be it. He joined his brother in laughter. “You understand them too much,” he said when he’d calmed down, referring to regular humans and their insane culture.

 

“I’m young; I don’t avoid them like the  _ plague _ , unlike some papas.” He punched his brother’s arm softly.

 

“All in good time, all in good time.”

 

Though it had been said in jest, the younger brother was rubbed the wrong way by that. He didn’t  _ want _ to be crabby and avoidant like his brother was towards most other people, save for him and the clergy. He wanted to be  _ social _ . Whatever. He shrugged it off and said, “Let’s go inside. Whether or not you wish to keep your cozy little lights on- that’s up to you!” He trudged back through the snow, leaving Papa II in his dust.

 

“That kid be damned…” 

 

Sister Imperator was already at the door scolding the young Emeritus for having the door open on such a chilly night, not noticing the lights. Thank satan- those lights were rather embarrassing now.

 

When the doorway was clear of both of them, Papa yanked the cord and shuffled inside.

❄️❄️❄️

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I won't be continuing this as it's just a quick fic. As always, feedback is appreciated. <3   
> \- FB.


End file.
